


Memories of an ordinary bartender

by PurplePotato83



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Yama Pair mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePotato83/pseuds/PurplePotato83
Summary: Ninomiya recalls one of the most important nights of his life, working as a bartender.





	Memories of an ordinary bartender

Saturday night.

Tokyo's streets were crowded with people; the pub was totally full, we were doing a great job that night. A British indie rock group liven the place and many of the regular guest came, but there were also many new faces. In short, everything was a success. I took two bottles of beer, opened them and delivering them to the waiter. Aiba grinned, trying (unsuccessfully) to wink.

“We're doing great tonight.”  He said cheerfully.  “They even gave me lots of tips.”

 “You're not the only lucky one, Masaki.”  I said, smiling.

“Can we go out to drink when we're done?”

“It seems perfect.” I nodded and pushed him gently, making him move away from the bar. “Come on, now go to work.”

We both smiled and when my partner went to bring the order, I returned my attention to customers. I worked as a bartender in a small but crowded pub in Ueno; I couldn't say that it was precisely the job of my dreams, but at least it was enough for living. What was fascinating about my job? It gave me the opportunity to meet interesting people and hear stories of all types; from breakups, early baldness, family issues, midlife crisis, even affairs.

 

When we were about to close, someone entered the pub and sat facing the bar in front of me. He looked around the place carefully and smiled sadly; when he looked at me, I saw his eyes were red from crying. The boy settled back in his pale blue shirt and stroked his hair, leaving his short brown hair completely messed up.

“Good evening, would you like something?”  I asked worriedly  referring more to a personal thing than an order.

“Me?” He laughed bitterly as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, showing his forearms.  “I want to die.”

“I'm sorry, but we don’t have that here.”  I said, trying to sound funny. The guy smiled, nodding slowly.

“I know it, but you can help me by giving me a bottle of tequila… you have tequila here, no?”

“Of course.” I nodded, offering what he asked for. He took the bottle and brought it to his mouth, drinking straight from the bottle.

“I've been drinking nonstop for two days... trying to understand... trying to understand why Sho did this to me.”  He said still holding the bottle.  “We were happy, very happy, you know? I thought we would get married in the near future, but that can’t happen because... he is a man... and I'm also a man.”  He slurred, taking a long drink from the bottle. “I will not marry him because Sho-kun is getting married to a woman soon...”  He paused, starting to cry.

I felt sorry when I saw the tears wetting his cheeks, seeing how he pursed his lips and bowed his face to avoid being seen. I didn’t know him, but it was evident that he was suffering because of that guy Sho.

“You see... sometimes things aren't as you want them...” I started to say, keeping silent as soon as I heard him sobbing. His body was shaking; he covered his face with his hands, which were wet with his tears.

“Hey, I think it's time to...”  Said one of the employees, but I made her shut up, still shaking my head in silence.

“He'll stay here.”

“But Nino... it's time to close.”  Aiba protested and pouted.

“If I'm interrupting, I’ll pay and then, I'll go.” The guy mumbled with a broken voice.

“You're not going anywhere.”  I said pointing to him with a finger.  “And you guys can go, I can handle it. He is my friend, don’t worry”.

“I guess you will not come with us...”  Aiba muttered, a little disappointed.

“We can go another day. He needs me now.”

My coworkers took their stuff and left, leaving me and the guy alone. He smiled at me, leaning both elbows on the bar before looking at me to the eyes again.

“Thank you for this... bartender-san.”

“I'm Ninomiya.”

“Then call me Satoshi... my name is Ohno Satoshi. I work in the aquarium Sunshine City in Ikebukuro, and I'm a pathetic weeper, _yoroshiku_.” Satoshi returned to take another long sip of tequila and sighed.  “I'm so pathetic that I'm telling my troubles to a stranger and didn’t even know where I’ll sleep tonight.”

“You don’t have a place to stay?”  I asked incredulously.

“I can't even remember where my house is, and don’t want to go... I don’t want to see Sho-kun again. I don’t want to.”  He said while he shook his head.

“Enough. Leave that bottle and come into my house.”  I ordered, taking off the apron and throwing it in the corner. I took my backpack and I approached him, holding his hand tightly. “You’re not going to earn anything getting drunk.”

 “I know, but at least I will not think about him.”

“Stop it. For this night, forget about that guy, let's talk about something else. You'll sleep in my house and when you're sober, go back to your home, okay, Satoshi?”  He nodded, puffing his cheeks and making me smile.

Although I did not know him, I felt angry with his boyfriend for breaking his heart in that way. He was a sweet boy with an innocent face, with warm and soft hands; by the way he expressed himself and the way he cried, I realized how pure he was, and it made me wish to lock him in my apartment and never let him go.

 

“The food was delicious, thanks Ninomiya.”  Satoshi said leaving the empty plate on the table. I had prepared some pasta for both of us and we ate while we were watching a movie; Satoshi didn’t talk too much, at least after the effects of alcohol were reduced, he remained quiet and even a little bit more shy.

“It's nothing...” I muttered in a whisper. “Are you feeling better now?”  He nodded, his eyes filled with tears again.

“I will go to the kitchen...”  He muttered as he stood quickly, but I was faster; I walked towards him and took his arm to prevent him to leave me alone. Satoshi stared into my eyes and I could see the pain reflected in his eyes; I felt helpless, it hurts me a lot to see how such a  beautiful being as him was suffering in that way.

I pulled him closer to me and hugged him tightly, trying to soothe the pain that consumed him inside. I wanted to have that asshole Sho in front of me and smashed his face, but I also wanted to continue embracing Satoshi. I smiled as he hugged me tight and still crying; I whispered words of encouragement, stroking his hair affectionately and making him see that he wasn’t alone...

 

*                *              *

 

“Kazu? Kazu…? Are you listening?”

I blinked several times, watching Satoshi in front of me; he was holding a gray kitten in his hands, it was small and chubby and looked at me curiously.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” My boyfriend made one of those unintentional pouts that made me fall in love and then he smiled.

“What are you thinking about? Pay attention, please. I was telling you that I think she should join us, come on... let's adopt her.”  He said, raising the kitten up to my face, swinging it with his hands.  “ _Onegai.”_

“Anything you want. If it makes you happy, I am happy too.”  I said, kissing his lips gently. I felt Satoshi smiled into the kiss, stroking one of my cheeks with one hand. “But don’t let her sleep with us, please.”  I added with mock seriousness. My boyfriend let out a laugh and shook his head.

“I promise to keep her in her own bed.”  He laughed and gave me a quick kiss on the chin.  “Thanks, baby. You're the best.”  He whispered before walking away from me, speaking to the manager of the pet shop.

Whenever I could, I remembered the unpredictable way that Satoshi had come into my life. That night I met him with a broken heart and at the moment he cried in my arms, I promised myself to make him happy; and now, after two and a half year of relationship, I could say that I kept my promise, and I would do anything as long as he continued being happy with me for so many years to come.


End file.
